


Close Your Eyes...

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author really hates themselves, Gen, I cried when I wrote this..., It just got worst, Really dark, The Author Regrets Everything, you might cry... or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Kindness, Pride, Motivation and Compassion...Four different traits from four different spirits... They represent four strong emotions that souls of old once represented before. However each held a price, a price that costed them dearly... and price that must be paid in order to get it back...





	Close Your Eyes...

**Author's Note:**

> *SOBS* and *SOBS* in a corner...
> 
> I hate myself so much right now... 
> 
> Gosh dang it! Why!?

* * *

_Kindness… Forgiveness… Water…_ even the frustration of her muscles could not make her move as fast. Her enemy was equally if not more superior at long range provided the toughest match in her life.

  
Topaz eyes watch in fear as the monster rose into the sky, as far as the Water Divine Beast allowed it to before it brought the malice spear down to the floor.

  
She had no chance to escape as the massive force created a ring of power ripping out at such a speed that even her swimming cannot match.

  
The ring of power collided against her, she screamed when it connected to her chest. Then... there was a fracture and a blinding pain that erupted from within her.

  
She no longer was able to fight as her Silverscale trident now remained at the distance, her hazy and pain filled topaz orbs watched in complete shock as the beast looked upon the holly weapon. It moved over, malice not just on it's body as it held in those evil yellow eyes, it rose the spear and in a single strike shattered it.

  
An heirloom, the one thing that remained beside her, what her mother passed down to her. She could only watch in horror as the beast came upon her it had no face, but the malicious expression was clear, as well as it’s bloodlust.

She could no longer heal...

  
There was no fighting anymore… She only had a moment then. Everything.

  
Everything stopped, her bloodcurdling scream roared in the water room as the spear fell down onto her, ripping her stomach and internal organs into mush. Pure water that ran inside the room now tainted with her blue blood, and finally the monster removed it’s weapon knowing she was dead.

  
She stared up at the ceiling as her life flashed between her eyes, memories of when she was child flooding inside, her family, her friends, her beloved… all darken into a black abyss until gone…

  
She didn’t move as a small trail of blood now dripped at the corner of her ruby painted mouth, her eyes quickly loosing the pure light she held for the last century. It was over…

  
_It’s not…_

  
As if the last her strength gave her a final wish, she heard, she heard her…

  
_You will not die…_

  
Slowly she felt an odd warmth encase her, slithering up her motionless legs, around her arms, and over the fatal wound.

  
The beast that killed her saw this and went to fight it, but the water, the pure water that was taking her froze, it froze to a solid crystal, protecting what she had left.

  
The sacred water encased her once more, covering her entire frame then freezing into a shell, and slowly it became dark as it sunk into the dark depths. She could feel the warmth spread within her. And for that moment all of her blood froze.

  
She felt. She felt what happened.

  
She died.

  
But she lived.

  
She closed her eyes, to sleep. It was time to sleep…

  
_Rest…_

* * *

  
_Pride… Freedom… Air…_ his wings would not work, the last of his arrows finished and blocked. The monster could fly and it matched him. The power of air was not his alone as the spirals finally caught him.

  
Forest colored eyes widened in horror as something then burning collided with his back. He didn’t scream he never fell, but he wasn’t flying. His bow was long gone, unable to see the blue ribbon and unable to use.

  
His own power useless...

  
The tornado caught him, already he felt sweet oxygen leave, but not for long. As the air that he lives in turned against him. He could not scream. No one would hear him, then the wind formed. All four limbs were separated then…

  
It snapped. This time he did scream as his bones were rearranged, each breaking to a new point, starting with his wings.

  
The monster snapped them, bending them to impossible shapes; pressure built in his chest as his legs felt the vortex shatter them. He screamed, but nothing came out. The wind took it from him. Then finally it all ended. Something bloomed from his back, red crimson dripping from the bones that formed a gory red flower.

  
His ribs pierced his heart, and his lungs. He couldn't speak, he could not breath…

  
The monster finally had it's fun as the tornado disappeared. He had no wings, no legs, no arms, so he fell.

  
The collision was painless as his bones already took the pain from him. Blood easily spilled from beak, sliding down his dark feathers combining with the crimson from his back; as his forest eyes finally started to dim in to death.

  
So this was it… he really wasn’t the best…

  
_Remain diligent…_

  
The voice sounded in his ear slits, it gave him little strength, the shines of his green orbs still active, but for only so long…

  
_You will soar…_

  
He heard her, he really did.

  
Soft winds, unlike the deadly tornado lifted him slowly. A warmth spread inside his broken heart and already he could feel the kisses of the air bristle under his dark feathers.

  
The monster heard him, already it took aim. But the air moved it purposely, making the monster miss behind them completely.

  
The air concealed him in a cocoon of solid wind. The air moved, it touched his back, pushing the bone back to it’s original place away from his pierced heart. The air flew him away, safely placed distantly from harm’s way.

  
He heard. He heard what happened.

  
He was gone.

  
But he came back.

  
He closed his eyes, to sleep. It was time to sleep…

  
_Sleep…_

* * *

  
_Motivation… Power… Fire…_ his strength was faltering, not even when being in his element was giving him the advantage. His Bolder Breaker was no longer working as the damage had been blocked by it's own flaming weapon.

  
Violet eyes opened in shock when the fire emerged again. This time they didn’t miss. The heat was strong enough to breaking through his own defenses.

  
He roared in pain as each one hit him, the fire was strong and hot enough to burn his own rock skin. The heat that he’s always been around no longer protected him as those meteors crashed against him, crushing his arms, his legs and his skull.

  
His skin was nothing more than paper towel as those meteors collided against him burning him from the outside towards in.

  
His own protection was nothing but glass to this monstrosity...

  
He was crushed, as the largest one finally collided on his chest and stomach. There was no more sounds except for his own. Everything inside of him was shattered and crushed. The blade, the burning malice blade finally inched closer then…

  
Nothing would have broken his impenetrable skin, but this had. And the monster laughed at it’s accomplishment. Everything inside of him broke into nothing, solid blood flowed up escaping his nostrils, leaving him nothing more than a broken rock under a hammer… under a blade…

  
Violet eyes that once shined like gems began to dull…

  
He broke his promise… he didn’t defend Hyrule, only his death…

  
_Don’t give up…_

  
That voice, he heard him, he knew him…

  
_Keep your power…_

  
Whatever power he possess left kept his life on the run, when something rumbled under him. Rocks formed around him, fire formed them together.

  
The fire was healing him instead of burning, the rocks crawled under and pulled anything dented on his rough skin.

  
The beast was almost blinded by the light, and it roared reeling it’s arm to slice him once more.

  
The fire burned brightly blinding it once again stopping it’s fearsome attack cold.

  
The rocks were nothing but lava as they hardened around him like a bolder. The dim light started to darken and it carried him away from the monster.

  
He saw. He saw what happened.

  
He was blinded by darkness.

  
But he saw his light again.

  
He closed his eyes, to sleep. It was time to sleep…

  
_Hibernate…_

* * *

  
_Compassion… Resistance… Lightning…_ Her speed was not fast enough. Her fighting experience was not enough as the speed and her thunder was thrown back at her. Easily damaging more than just her physical strength.

  
Emerald eyes grew massive in rage as the monster sped up in a blur above her, the metal rods surrounded her once more her muscles were not fast enough to escape in time.

  
The power she once had control over was redirected onto her...

  
She howled in agony as her insides crumpled and burned. Her limbs moved on their own providing a last resort to escape. But the monster already foresaw the action, it took it’s shield smacked her writhing form, sending her back inside the lightning streaks that burned and electrocuted her alive.

  
Her mocha skin darkened, forming spots of darken charcoal, her screams were muted as the lightning finally reached her heart, finally stopping the beats slowly. Her throat tore and burnt blood spat outside of her blue lips and nose. There was nothing more she could do for herself any longer. Deeming it’s job done the beast finally stopped moving.

  
The fire in her eyes was dying out, forever cooling into nothingness.

  
She no longer could lead, or help, her daughter forever motherless…

  
_Stay strong…_

  
The energy that the lightning took away remained for a moment.

  
_Save it for another day…_

  
The lightening formed around her burnt skin, the touch was soothing, relaxing on her internally blistered skin.

  
The monster sensed this and went back to strike her down. But for once the monster wasn’t quick enough as the lightning deflected it’s attack.

  
The lightning protected her as it moved quickly to encase her into a power-filled orb. Already moving her into a designated area.

  
She knew. She knew what happened.

  
She lost.

  
But she won it back.

  
She closed her eyes, to sleep. It was time to sleep…

  
_Dream…_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... I'm just going to stay in my little emo corner now... 
> 
> But good news is, that this series isn't over just yet. you'll see what I mean later. That means I can finally work on the Sidlink story that takes place literally after this one. 
> 
> But, I still hate myself right now...


End file.
